


What's in the Box?

by Kswan



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla is just ... Carmilla, F/F, Laura is a massive dork (as always), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kswan/pseuds/Kswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “A mysterious package addressed to you was accidentally delivered to my house so I came by to deliver it to you but now I just really wanna know what’s in the box” AU</p>
<p>From:<br/>http://ukulelekatie.tumblr.com/post/125302557341/aus-i-want-to-see</p>
<p>Just a silly little one shot I wrote just because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in the Box?

 

Days off mean Netflix and pizza. Large cheese feast and Gilmore Girls, life couldn’t be more perfect. Your doorbell rings, you grunt and lift yourself off of the couch and slump your way to the door.

“What?” You snap, without looking at the stranger.

“Hi! I have a package for you.” Weird, you dodn’t remember ordering anything lately. You’d check just the other day for any drunk orders, you’d been good this month.

“Yeah fine. Where do I sign?” You just want this guy out of your hair, so you can get back to Lorelai and Rory. He holds out an electronic device and the stylus attached. You scribble your signature and grab the oddly shaped box, faking a smile you shut the door in his face.

You make your way over to the couch with the box. What the hell is this? The box is thin and wide. A poster? A banner of some kind? You’re about to open it when you notice the label. **‘Laura Hollis, 33 Silas Street’**

“Dimwits.” You mutter under your breath. They got the wrong house. You’re pretty sure that the Hollis chick lives next door. You check the time, 12.30. You think that she normally gets home from work at 6. Not that you’re a stalker or anything. You’ve just noticed her around, a lot. You press play again and put the box in the back of your mind.

 

At around 6, 6.10, you hear a car pull up. You are making a hot cocoa in the kitchen and you are staring at the mystery box. You snap out of your thoughts and grab the box. You swing your door open and cross over your drive to Laura’s house. You knock on the door and drum your fingers on the box.

“Hello?” She was still in her work outfit, skinny jeans, a dark purple button down and a blazer. She looked good. If you worked with her, you’d definitely not get any work done. No, wait. You’re here for a purpose.

“Hey, so this got delivered to my house by accident. Stupid mail service. Anyway, here you go.” You begin to hand over the parcel when you get a different idea.

“Oh my gosh! Thank you so mu- Wait, what are you doing?” She asks as you whisk the box out of her reach at the last second.

“What is it?”

“Well, that’s not really your business is it?”

“It is when I’ve been staring at it all day, not knowing what it is.”

“It’s still none of your business.”

“It’s not anything _kinky_ is it?” You lower your head slightly and wiggle your eyebrows.

Laura blushes, “No! I would never. No! Of course not!”

You throw your hands up in defeat, “Alright, if you don’t want to tell me, fine. Just know, I now think that in that box…Is something kinky.”

“Alright FINE” She huffs and you grin at having worn her down. “Come in.”

You look around her house, it was normal. A few Harry Potter memorabilia on the walls and other dorky stuff. You know she’s a bit of a dork, you’ve seen her put out the trash in a Harry Potter shirt and batman boxers. Not that you stared.

“Nice place you got here cutie.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get this over with.” She reaches into a drawer and takes out a box opener.

“Woah! Remind me never to piss you off.”

“Yeah, child of an overprotective father. I’m pretty much prepared for anything.” She starts opening up the box. “Ok, you are not allowed to say anything, _anything,_ about the contents of this box. I will show you and you will leave.”

“Ok…” You’re starting to get a little worried about this box now. What has been in your house all day?

She opens the box and pulls out…A cardboard cut-out of a blue police box? Wait is that the Tardis thing from that British show? Doctor…Who? Holy shit it is. You start to laugh, you try and hide your amusement, but you’re failing miserably.

“Shut up! This is cool!”

“If you say so sweetheart.” Your laugh dying down, you manage to regain your cool. “Thanks for the laugh cutie. I hope any other mystery boxes get delivered to my house.” You wink and head for the door.

“Well I don’t.” She grumbles. “Wait!” She says as your hand is on the door handle.

“Yes?”

“I don’t know your name.”

“It’s Carmilla. Bye Laura.”  You open the door.

“How do you know mine?” You stop again and look at her with a raised eyebrow.

“It was on your box cutie.”

“Oh yeah.” She blushes and looks to the ground. “So, I’ll see you around then?” She looks up at you shyly.

“If you want cutie.” You wink and walk out the door, smiling at the thought of seeing Laura again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat here or at netlflixandduvets on Tumblr.


End file.
